Do Otaku dream of Moe' Sheep?
by Masked Doll Victoria
Summary: Konata wishes to "God" to make her world a more interesting place, "God" in turn grants Konata's requst in an odd manner. R&R.
1. dreams of the goddess

Do Otaku dream of Moe' Sheep?

Lucky Star/Haruhi

crossover, romance

It was night at the Izumi household, as the moon shone through the second floor wind it illuminated the figure of a small girl, she appeared to be praying but the object of her devotion lie not in the heavens but rather on the wall above her head. Clenching her hands together with a strength not even a god could break the blue haired girl held silent vigil to the poster above her. Within her mind she gave words to her action hoping they would reach the object of her affections.

"Dear goddess, creator of the universe, please listen to my request. I have read your teachings and follow them everyday, I think you can do me a favor this one time. All I ask is you help me to follow you better, to find the mystery in this world! No matter how hard I try I simply cannot find any, please, goddess, point me in the right direction." The young girl claps her hands twice before rolling into her bed. Within moments she is in a state of deep sleep, snoring in a tone that would make a pro wrestler blush. After a few hours she falls into R.E.M sleep, the time for dreams. When the mind leaves its early bonds behind and wanders a higher plane, one unknown to the waking world. Within this world anything is possible. Even meeting god....

Floating through the realm of her own mind the young girl known as Konata felt at peace. Away from the stress of school and her ever dorky father. This was how things should always be, she thought to her self. This was how Konata spent most of her night, cradled by dreams. But, tonight something was different, a shining light lay on the horizon, slowly she made her way to the light. Past memories of the past, knowledge of a hundred different dating sims, pictures of her beloved friends, these would normally bring her peace but tonight a more urgent meeting was at hand. Upon confronting the light Konata had to avert her eyes to avoid the blazing surface of the being that stood before her. Within her mind Konata heard a voice, for the first time it was not her own.

"Kyahhh!" the voice roared "Why were you praying to me? I'm a busy girl you know, the Brigade won't run itself!" Konata was speechless, her beloved goddess was right in front of her. Indeed, for once in her life, words escaped the young otaku.

"Don't just sit their with your mouth open like an idiot, say what you want all ready!" The voice seemed impatient with her would be worshiper.

"I, uh, just wanted help finding mystery in my world, its just so boring here!" Konata's plea was filled with hope. "Please help me goddess!" Tears roared like waterfalls from the young Otaku's eyes, even in her dreams she was an emotional person.

"Fine, kid, Just go to the abandon class room on the second floor tomorrow. I will do the rest..." As she came the goddess left in a blinding light that seared the soul. As the light engulfed Konata she felt more then a bit strange, it was not the peace of her usual dreams, it was a chaotic feeling, as if the whole of creation had taken place directly in front of her face. When the light settled, Konata was once again in her bed, but now it was morning, time for school. In a matter of hours, it seemed her prayers would be answered...

Then, like nothing had happened, the sun rose, its rays penetrating the thin windows of her bedroom. Rolling on her side she remembered the promise of the goddess. "Go to the abandon class room after school, I will do the rest." That thought lingered her head the rest of the day, as she bathed, took a test, and even in gym class as she was smacked by a dodge ball. It was all worth it if the Goddess kept her promise. After last period Konata rounded up Kagami and headed for abandon room 204, there are many legends about the room, some say it is haunted, others it had been teleported there by aliens, whatever was true did not matter to Konata. On the way to the room of legend, Kagami had a few choice words for her blue haired friend.

"Konata, why are we doing this again?" Kagami was more then a bit cross, one could almost feel the annoyance radiating from her eyes as she stared into Konata's soul.

"Relax Kagamin, a goddess came to me in my dreams and told me to come here. It will all work out just fine." Coming from anyone else such a statement would be taken as a sign of madness. Coming from Konata its was oddly reassuring, despite all this Kagami's palm found home on her face. Face-palming aside, Kagami was oddly fine escorting Konata, this was still one of her friends less harebrained schemes. Konata on the other hand seeming to be endlessly nervous, Kagami had never seen Konata like this, she giggled as blue haired one inched towards the class room's door knob, her hand covered in sweat. Then without fanfare the door opened without reason, indeed it should have been locked, this was more then a bit unsettling to them both. On the other side of the door lie a fairly normal looking classroom. Desks, discarded books, an old white board, a brown haired girl standing on top of a decayed desk... Wait, Konata paused, what was a girl doing in an abandon and supposedly locked classroom? Then the realization hit Konata like a load of bricks, her mouth, in turn, dropped faster the underwear at a frat party.

"Har...Haru...HARUHI!" The otaku stuttered while pointing at the strange girl. The girl gave a sly smile in return and jumped from her desk side perch with all the grace of a rugby player. She seemed amused by Konata's fangasm.

" That's my name, fan-girl, don't wear it out!" She pulled down her left eye lid and stuck out her tongue at her summoner. "Besides why are you surprised? You asked for my help, so I'm here, together we're gonna take this world by storm!" Konata fainted at the site of her idol's bravado. Kagami face-palmed once again, muttering to herself.

"Oh great, another weirdo..." Kagami sighed as the one known as Haruhi continued to laugh over the fallen body of her biggest fan.


	2. A world more strange

DODMS? 2: A world more strange

Haruhi/luckystar Xover

As Haruhi laughed, Kagami could tell something was wrong. It seemed to her as if the entire universe's heart had skipped a beat, as if the laws of the universe were being bent just because a girl no older then herself wished for it! Kagami sighed heavily, once again Konata had messed up everything and she was along for the ride. Resigned to forever play straight-man to a blue haired fangirl, Kagami kicked the unconious Konata in her side, rousing the young girl to the waking world.

"Come on Konata! You brought this weird girl here, now do what ever you two want and let me go home!. With the mention of the word "strange" Haruhi's gaze became instantly fixed on Kagami's face, a glance from the goddess is enough to cause distress to any "normal" human being, but her fixed stare is like staring into the sun, dangerous and permanently scarring.

"What did you say about me, you purple haired mess? Nothing in this, or any, world is worth chasing unless it is strange or mysterious! You would never make it is in the SOS Brigade!" Konata had just began to recover from her fangasm as Haruhi began her impassioned speech, she looked upon her anime idol with sparkling eyes. "Your friend gets it!" Haruhi spouted pointing at Konata. "She understands life is not worth living if its normal!" Konata began a slow clap as the captain of the SOS brigade finished her rant, her body trembled, her mind was covered in a thick, multi-colored fog, truly she though this was something she had been waiting her entire life for. Kagami, on the other hand, rolled her eyes at the situation, why was she the one who got stuck with all the weirdos? Why was she constantly put into strange situations?

While Kagami contemplated trading Konata for a pair of trained monkeys, the blue haired one and her goddess had already left the room, the pairs shouting could be heard throughout the school. Kagami knew she had to chase them, Konata schemes rarely hurt anyone, but this new girl, she seemed like she could leave a body count in her wake. Without a second thought Kagami dashed after her friend, hoping she could stop something that seemed like it may lead to the end of the world. Catching up to Konata and guest revealed the two taking a tour of school. Konata seemed to be pointing out anything of interest. Meanwhile, Haruhi seemed to be complaining how "normal" everything was, even for all her complaining, Konata was still enamored by her companion, this was another emotion Kagami had never seen from her Kona-chan. Was Haruhi really that special? She thought.

To Kagami, Haruhi seemed like every other girl from her grade, loud and full of themselves, she had no appealing qualities at all! This made the circumstances even more baffling to the purple haired Tsundere, but something about Haruhi just appealed to Konata, enough to make her blush at her mere presense. As always, she thought, this would eventually blow over and everything would return a normal, and she would have a nice story to tell the rest of her friends. At least, that was what Kagami had hoped to happen. Though, as it turns out, the world, especially one with Haruhi in it, tends to find a way to crush the hopes of dreams of those who want a "normal" life.

As the tour seemed to draw a close, this fact became painfully clear, Haruhi had begun making wild gestures with her arms as Konata bounced along, trying to match Haruhi's manic energy. "Um, what are you two doing?" Despite her words, Kagami had her eyes pointed directly at Haruhi.

"I was just seeing if your little friend was SOS brigade material! And boy, she sure is, even back home I don't know anyone as odd as Konata!" Haruhi patted Konata on the back, knocking her small frame to the ground. Despite the obvious abuse, Konata was again beaming like a light house.

" Really?! I could join the brigade?!" Konata was in full on fan mode, nothing was going to stop her at this point. Haruhi nodded yes to Konata's question, sending Konata into a fit of laughter that could shatter glass and warp lesser mens' minds. Indeed, it was even wearing on Kagami's psyche who held her hands over her ears to block out the insanity. After several minutes, Konata's episode finally came to a close, Haruhi seemed greatly ammused by such a grand reaction to her simple gesture. But something had happened, Haruhi was smiling. Hers was a devilish smile that reeked of of cosmic power and distant worlds, a smile that could bend reality just by flashing it. It was almost painful to look at, as if one was staring into the very face of god. Indeed, the ideas now flowing from behind that smile were the work of a god not native to this world, an alien being that should not exist but, despite all laws of science did. Then Haruhi explained her plan, gushing over it as Napoleon must have spoke of his plot to invade Russia. Later, this would prove to be a more apt metaphor then any of them could have known.

Then, with a grand, sweeping, of her arms Haruhi finally let loose the details to the girls standing before her. "I've made up my mind! Because, I'm busy and need to get home soon, I will lend you, Konata Izumi, a small part of my power! That should be more then enough to make the world a more interesting place!" Konata let loose a shout of "Yahoo!" at her idols words, shaking her hand with force that could have dislocated Haruhi's shoulder. "But, one more thing, take my other hand too, and close your eyes." As the two strange girls stood there, hands intertwined, the air around them began to glow a unearthly blue. Then, just for a moment, the pair levitated in the air, surrounded by a sea of blue luminescence, the whole scene looked like a religious painting, though it was in doubt that any religious figure ever dressed in a school uniform. As the two floated in kind, Konata had a look of serenity on her face, while Haruhi was smiling again, looking at the pair it seemed as if order and chaos were staring each other in the face, struggling to keep the universe in balance. Though looking at Haruhui's smirk it was clear what scale was winning. A moment later the pair descended back to earth, like falling satalite, the blue aura dissipating into the air around them. "

"Well thats it,kid!" Haruhi seemed quite happy with what had happened. "That should be more then enough power to liven this place up, just make a wish before bed, then the universe will take care of the rest." Konata seemed incapable of anything but smiling stupidly at the girl before her. Kagami was in the same boat as her friend, befuddled by what had happened, though her silence was more out of fear then awe, nothing good could come of that scene, she thought. "But, I have to go now, the Brigade is going to fall apart if I'm gone much longer! I hope you guys have fun with my powers..." With those words Haruhi returned to the abandon class room waving goodbye as she went, leaving a pair of confused school girls in her wake. After what seemed like an eternity, Konata and Kagami awoke from their stupor, rushing to the abandon class Konata wishing to tell her idol goodbye, Kagami hoping to confirm she was not going insane. But the upon approaching the room they found the door was locked and the windows barred, no one could have gone in or out....

It made the two wonder, had any of that actually happened? For the second time, Konata would just have to trust Haruhi's words, she had never let Konata down before, well there was that endless 8 nonsense, but that was another story entirely. Kagami just wanted to go home and forget any of this had ever happened, to return to her relatively normal life. Kagami waved goodbye to her friend, a look of exhaution on her face and she stumbled away, Konata however seemed full of energy. As Konata left Kagami's side she returned home, a sense of excitement hovering over her, she would do just as Haruhi had told her, before bed she made a simple wish. "I wish the world was more interesting, like the games I play.... "


End file.
